


Sarah Vs. The Intersect, Part III

by Principia



Series: Sarah [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pictures from Adam Baldwin Archives, manufacturer's website, ZacharyLeviFan.com, and personally-taken screencap. Photoshop work mine.</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Vs. The Intersect, Part III

_Sarah has scarcely walked out of Big Mike's office to see that the "new guy" she has to train is John Casey -- giving her a "you wanted it, you got it" grunt and a stubborn look -- when she sees a smiling Charles walking lazily past her as he "shops."_

_Sarah glances down and notices he's wearing a distinctive woven bracelet, one that sends her right into a flash... and Sarah sees in her own head a few of the grim realities of exactly the kind of spy work that Charles does. Things she's sure she'd rather never have seen._

_Sarah remains calm as Charles passes her, then reminds herself of what is sure to become her mantra..._

**Sarah:** Don't freak out.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures from Adam Baldwin Archives, manufacturer's website, ZacharyLeviFan.com, and personally-taken screencap. Photoshop work mine.


End file.
